


A Rose by Any Other Name

by AnnGraham



Category: Swamp Thing (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnGraham/pseuds/AnnGraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day and Arcane is in no mood to celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rose by Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me ... to my eternal regret. No money is being made of this little story. And the events written here are not meant to portray anything about the actors themselves. This is strictly my imagination. 
> 
> WARNING: This is rated NC-17 for m/m sex! Fairly graphic, if not your cup of tea, then DON'T read!!

A Rose By Any Other Name 

 

Silence echoed in the laboratory as a small group of technicians all seemed to hold their breaths and tiptoe around the man in the centre of the room. No one wanted to take the risk of distracting Dr. Arcane with any sudden noise. Not with the almost invisible ‘disturb me and die!’ vibes that the Doctor radiated.

Ben Healy, currently in charge of the small band of technicians, glanced up from his work, laying aside a screwdriver with the utmost of care. Straightening further, he frowned at the assembled men, glancing around for the one person that was missing. With a creeping sense of horror, he spotted Ralph, one of the clumsiest men to he’d ever had the misfortune to meet, walking across the room on a direct path past a rack of drying beakers. *Oh no! Not again!!* Fighting down a surge of panic, Ben tried desperately to signal Ralph, resisting the urge to bang his head against the wall when the man paid no heed to his gestures.

With a dreamy expression on his face, black hair falling across his eyes, Ralph remained unaware of the danger that reared its ugly head. He brushed against the rack, its presence barely registering on his faraway mind. The force of the bump caused one of the beakers to wobble, finally falling to the ground with a loud crash. Head snapping up, Ralph glanced down at the broken glass with a wince, looking up apprehensively at the figure that had suddenly tensed.

Arcane shut his eyes, mentally counting backwards from ten, as the sound of yet another beaker shattered on the floor. "What is it this time?" He crossed his arms, voice sounding more resigned then angry. He swiveled around in his chair to view the assembled men, all who should have been occupied in fixing the sensory deprivation chamber, and not constantly interrupting his research.

"Sorry, Sir!" the guilty party stuttered, quickly bending down and picking up the pieces, "There was nothing in it, it just sorta slipped."

"This is the third time that something has 'just sorta slipped'!" Arcane raked his eyes over the assembled men in contempt. "The fact that this is Valentine’s does give does not entitle any of you to neglect your duties. So try to focus your attention on work instead of your pathetic lives."

"S ... sorry, Sir." Ralph mumbled awkwardly, feet scuffing the floor, looking anywhere but at Dr. Arcane. "It, it won’t happen again ..."

"Shut up!" Arcane snapped, glaring at him. "Did I tell you that you could speak?" Hastily Ralph shook his head, taking a quick step away from the Doctor. "Now, all of you get back to work before I really lose my patience!"

Angrily Arcane turned back to his experiment, ignoring the almost silent sounds going on behind him. He had just gotten settled, mind re-focusing on the problems facing him. The solutions and equations coming to him in perfect clarity ... When. It. Happened. The sound of breaking glass once again filling the air.

"That's IT!! Get out! GET OUT!" Arcane snarled, standing up threateningly. His voice proceeded to get colder and more dangerous by degrees, "Get the hell out before I have to lot of you shot!!"

The group of technicians lost no time in racing for the elevator, practically running each other over in their haste to escape the Doctor's wrath.

Arcane stalked over to where the men had been working, inspecting the chamber which *was* supposed to be in working order. "Idiots!" he muttered. "I'm surrounded by complete and utter morons!" *This is the last time I let Graham off his regular duties to work on – whatever it is he’s working on.* He pushed down the annoyance that came with the thought that he didn’t know what his assistant was doing. However, Graham had been usually insistent about keeping what he was working on secret. *Last time I let that happen as well!*

Looking around the empty lab in resignation, Arcane decided to call it quits for the day. Plus sooner, rather than later, the experiment was going to require the sensory deprivation chamber. Something that obviously wasn’t going to be in working condition for quite a while. A vicious smiled appeared on his face. "I'll let Graham deal with this mess, and with those incompetent excuses for hired help!!"

Stepping into the elevator he stared crossly at the wall, irritation still surging through him, arms instinctively folded against his chest. "Bloody idiots!" Arcane grumbled under his breath. Stalking off the elevator, he angrily strode towards the bed. His only thought was to collapse and sleep, when he was caught off guard at the sight that met his eyes. Tall black candles were spread throughout the room, glowing bright and soft, filling the air with flickering shadows and scattered warmth.

"Well, what have we here?" Arcane mused, wandering over to the nearest candle, one finger reaching out to stroke the warm wax. A sparkle of reflected light attracted his attention. Turning, his eyes fell upon a single rose, resting in a simple glass vase. Stepping closer the Doctor inspected the flower intently. One eyebrow arched in interest at the unusual whiteness of the rose, not even a trace of another colour marred its perfection. The petals almost seemed to glow with a light of their own.

Soft footsteps approached from behind, a pair of arms snaking around his waist, "do you like?" a voice asked, gentle teeth nipping his earlobe. Smiling in amused affection at the hint of uncertainly straining the tone, he took his time in answering.

"So, this is the project you've been so busy working on, I presume?" Arcane finally inquired, gesturing to the rose.

Lips brushed against his neck, "yes," the arms tightened around his waist. "The petals are poisonous to the touch, undetectable. The rose can only survive for twenty-four hours after being cut. When it dies - so does the poison."

Arcane studied the rose again, this time with more than just aesthetic appreciation. "Such a beautiful flower concealing death. How ... ironic." Twining his fingers with the hands holding him, he brought one to his mouth, teeth nipping just below the thumb. He could feel a low thrum of anticipation taking the place of his former annoyance. "So tell me, who is to receive this little token of death?"

"Holland, Tressa, Dr. Woodrue ... anyone really. It's completely up to you." The answer came out breathlessly, the hand trembling in his grip.

Arcane smirked, "up to me ..." drawing the hand closer, he ran his tongue across the palm, laughing smugly at the resulting gasp behind him. "Yes - I think I can manage to be up for the occasion." Dropping the hand abruptly he gestured at the candle lit room. "Did you do this for me as well?"

"Yes." The hands withdrew, the body behind him taking a step away as uncertainty crept back into the voice. "You don't mind do you?"

Arcane turned around, voice dropping to a suggestive purr, "Well now, that rather depends on what else you have planned, Graham." Sliding his fingertips along the smooth curve of the man's jaw, he tilted his assistant's face up, brushing their lips together slowly, softly, keeping the contact light.

Graham shivered, clutching at Arcane’s shirt, mouth opening, trying to deepen the kiss, to no success. Groaning in frustration at his employer’s lack of response, he stepped back a space, scowling at the Doctor’s amused expression.

"I have a few ideas." He trailed a finger down the front of Arcane’s shirt, pressing lightly on each of the buttons. Raising an eyebrow, he popped the first fastening with a slight grin, kissing each inch a bared skin reverently. Kneeling, he undid the last button and slid his fingers into the waistband of the Doctor’s trousers.  He hummed in satisfaction as he felt Arcane’s hands come to rest on his shoulders.

"Graham!!" Arcane bit out, teeth clenched in the effort to control his reaction, pulling on his assistant’s shirt to get him to stand up.

"Yes -" Voice husky, Graham slid the shirt completely off, "Sir?"

"Not that I’m complaining at the moment, but ... " Arcane reached out and took Graham's hands in his, lacing their fingers together, pulling the man in close enough to whisper in his ear. " ... what’s the occasion?"

Graham shifted uncomfortably, gazing at their linked hands for a minute before glancing back up with a slight blush, "Its, ah, it's Valentine’s Day."

"Really, Graham? I hadn't noticed!" Arcane's tone lacked its usual sarcasm, a small smile quirking one corner of his mouth before disappearing almost as quickly as it appeared. "And what precisely does the fact this is Valentine's have to do with - all of this?"

"It's well ... umm, you know – a day to do things for your lov ..." Graham cut the rest off, his eyes widening at what he’d almost said. There was no way he’d ever intended to let the Doctor know what he considered them to be.

"Well now, this certainly is a revelation, Graham." Arcane freed his hands gently, running one finger up the front of the man's shirt, tone dropping several levels. "Do things for your ... what? Your lover?!" Lazily caressing the delicate skin around his assistant's throat, he let his grip tighten fractionally, pleased at the sucked in breath. "Is that what we are, Graham ..." Arcane’s voice dropped further, turning dark, " ... lovers?"

"Unh, well ..." Swallowing nervously, eyes darting around the room, Graham desperately searched for a way out of answering directly. "I, er, I ..."

"Oh, Graham ..." Arcane whispered, curling his hands through Graham's hair, fingers tangling, trapping the man’s head in place. Lowering his mouth, stopping a few scant millimeters away from his assistant's lips, " ... you can call us lovers, if that’s what makes you happy, I won't object. In fact, I might find it ... " His tongue darted out, tracing Graham’s lower lip, eyes lifting, catching and holding his assistant’s glazed stare. " ... arousing." Arcane kissed Graham deeply, not giving the man a chance to reply.

Graham shivered, a whimper forcing its way past his throat, wrapping his arms tightly around Arcane. Unable to move his head, unable to control his response -- the visceral response he’d always felt around his employer. Even when he’d been busy denying it to himself, busy pushing the unwanted knowledge deep into his mind ... even then he had felt the slow creeping desire, the tell-tale trembling in the pit of his stomach.

Arcane pulled away, smirking at the needy sound of protest Graham made. "There’s no reason to rush, Graham." He murmured, brushing one finger down the back of his assistant’s neck. "We do have all night, after all."

Graham scowled at his employer, the man could at least have the decency to look a little impatient. Watching Arcane’s eyebrow raise in amusement, he realized how much his own expression was giving away his thoughts.

"No need to look so glum, Graham." Arcane tugged at the man’s shirt, pulling it off and throwing it onto the floor, "After all," he leaned closer, hands sliding down to cup Graham’s ass, pulling him close, "patience is a virtue."

“I don’t want to wait,” Graham muttered, sliding one finger into the waistband of Arcane's pants, popping the button open. Pulling the zipper down, he made sure he brushed against the Doctor’s growing erection before letting the material drop to the floor.

Arcane stepped out of the pants, forcing his assistant to back up a step. "Of course not, Graham." Smirking he leaned in for a quick kiss, "You never did have any patience." Quickly, and efficiently he stripped off the rest of Graham’s clothes, pushing him onto the bed.  Pouncing on his assistant’s prone form, he slid his fingertips down the soft skin on Graham’s ribs.

Graham ran his fingers up Arcane's back, hands shaping the smooth muscles as Arcane’s warm weight settled fully on top of him. A knee worked its way firmly between his legs and he had to bite his lip as he felt the man thrust down hard, closing his eyes in an effort not to lose control at the incredibly sensuous feeling.  Breathe hitching, he wrapped a hand around the Doctor’s erection, using the unexpected distraction to force Arcane on his back, and straddle his hips.

"Graham!" Arcane groaned, almost glaring up at this assistant. "What are you doing?"

"Trust me, Sir." Graham nuzzled against the side of Arcane’s neck, sucking lightly on the salty skin. He could feel the Doctor’s pulse jerk erratically under his lips. "Just let me ... let me do this for you!"

Arcane sighed, forcing himself to relax under Graham’s familiar weight. "Alright, Graham, it’s your show."

"Good." Graham smiled, reaching over to the night table to retrieve a small bottle off the top. He uncapped the lid, pouring a small amount onto his palm before setting the bottle aside.

"What’s that?" Arcane asked, nodding over at the bottle. His eyes narrowed, staring a trifle suspiciously at Graham.

"Chocolate," Graham sucked a drop off his finger, voice dropping to a low purr. "No Valentine's is complete without a little chocolate." Dipping into the warm, dark mess he trailed a path from Arcane's throat to the middle of his chest.

"Chocolate! Really Graham," Arcane breathed, biting back a moan as his assistant teasingly licked off a small drop, "I never knew you had a kinky side."

"It was a present." Graham traced a thin line of liquid down the centre of Arcane’s chest with his finger.

"From,” he had to clear his throat, watching Graham’s tongue dart out to lick his lips, "from whom?"

"Stella," Graham was forced off to the side as Arcane sat up abruptly –

"Stella!!" He glowered at his assistant, "Why did Stella give you an item that’s obviously ..." Arcane gestured at the bottle, whose label clearly showed two figures in an intimate pose.

"It was a gag gift," Graham hastily explained, swallowing heavily at the possessive glare Arcane was throwing at him. "I, er, I doubt she expected me to - well - to make use of it." A ball of heat curled in the pit of his stomach at the barely heard growl coming from his employer.

"I would bloody well hope not, Graham," Arcane held his assistant’s nervous gaze for a moment longer before settling back down on the bed, one eyebrow raising, "well ... what are you waiting for man! Carry on."

Regaining his former position Graham leaned down, warm breath ghosting over the Doctor’s chest. Pausing for a second, long enough for Arcane's breathe to catch in anticipation; he lowered his head, slowly licking off all traces of the chocolate.

When Graham at last lifted his head, both men were breathing unsteadily. "I, er, I guess I can overlook the gift," Arcane struggled to steady his breathing as Graham once again reached for the bottle, "As long as you’re making such good use of it."

"Oh, I plan to," Smoothing more chocolate over the Doctor’s stomach, fingers reverently making idle patterns on the soft skin, Graham bent and allowed his lips to follow the path of his fingers.

"Uhh ... Graham!!" Arcane nearly whimpered at the dually erotic sensations from the warm, silky chocolate and Graham's slightly cooler breath washing over his skin.

Biting down lightly, Graham smirked against the Doctor’s silken skin at the sound of his name, spoken full of need and want, in *that* accent, that voice.

"Do get on with it, Graham!" Arcane gritted, reaching a hand out to snag his assistant by the back of the neck. Forcing the man up, he pulled him into a deep kiss, tasting the sweet sugariness of chocolate as his tongue tangled and played with Graham's. Growling low in his throat he threaded his fingers through Graham's hair, fairly attacking the other man's mouth, only the need to breathe forcing him to let go.

"What ... whatever you want, Sir!" Graham's voice cracked breathlessly over the words. Keeping eye contact with Arcane, he again filled his palm with some chocolate. With a small grin, he wrapped his hand around the man's erection, gripping it firmly, sliding his hand down once. Twice. Then letting go completely.

"GRAHAM!!" Arcane's glazed eyes snapped open, staring up at him in extreme irritation. "What ...!"

"Tell me what you want!" Voice husky, Graham locked his fingers with his employer's, pulling him up in a sitting position.

"That's a rather loaded question Graham." Arcane pulled the man closer, mouth sliding along Graham's neck. Feeling his assistant shiver as hit that spot, right below the man’s jaw, the one that always drove Graham wild. "Why don't you tell me what you want."

"Uhnn, God!!!" Graham’s head titled back, arms clutching desperately at Arcane. Reaching behind he grabbed the Doctor’s cock firmly, growling, "I want you to fuck me! Now!" Slithering up further he positioned himself carefully. Sliding down Graham shuddered at the burning sting that was not quite pain and not quite pleasure but was sinfully addictive.

" ... Yesss!!" Arcane's breath caught on a groan. "Grrahhammm!!!!" The warmth and silky tightness surrounding his aching cock was almost enough to make him beg the man for more. Hands clenching around Graham's upper arms, he had to bite his lip to keep those pleas from escaping as his assistant raised up and sank back down slowly.

Eyes closing Graham leaned his head against Arcane's shoulder, arms sliding around the man's waist to steady himself.  He was lost in the sparking pleasure, in the feeling of fullness that lit every nerve in his body.

Sliding his hands upwards, fingers tangling in Graham’s hair Arcane dragged his head up, breath and words unsteady. "Graham ... " He gritted out, feeling an overwhelming need to assert some control, some authority. "Look at me!"

Resting his forehead against Graham's, he waited for his assistant to obey his command. Arcane couldn't restrain the self-satisfied smirk that curved his mouth as Graham's dilated blue eyes met his in a daze. Seeing the lust, the unquestioning obedience, and blind submission reflected there, Arcane tilted his head he caught Graham's mouth in a fierce, possessive kiss.

"Keep looking at me!" Arcane growled, breath rasping unevenly. "I want to see your eyes when I make you come!!"

Graham swallowed, concentrating desperately on Arcane, he could already feel the edge approaching. Staring into the Doctor’s eyes, seeing the pleasure reflected back at him, pleasure he was giving Arcane. A fact that never failed to turn him on. Groaning, vision blurring, he hit his climax, surrendering into a wonderful, warm, darkness, barely feeling the Doctor coming a few seconds after him.

"UHH!" Squeezing his eyes shut, Arcane managed one more thrust, unable to hold on to that perfect second of ecstasy, coming with a small cry. Breathing raggedly, he dimly felt Graham collapse bonelessly against him, the man burying his face against his neck with a shudder.

The Doctor ran his fingertips soothingly along his assistant's trembling back, breathing and pulse rate slowly returning to normal. Sighing in satiation he shifted Graham over on his side, hiding a smile as his assistant protested, curling loosely around him.

"I don't think I'll ever walk again!" Graham stated a little while later, raising his eyes and suppressing a yawn. He felt a grin tug at his mouth as he surveyed the Doctor's relaxed body. "I think you need a shower," He ran a finger though the mess of chocolate and sweat coating Arcane’s skin.

Arcane raised an eyebrow, idly looking down at himself and then over at Graham. "I think we both require a shower," He stretched lazily. Heaving himself out of bed, he grabbed Graham's hands, pulling him up with him.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Graham hummed happily, leaning in to lick a small chocolate smear off the corner of the Doctor's mouth.

"You know," Arcane grinned down at Graham, "I believe I’m beginning to appreciate this holiday."

"I hope you enjoy the rest of Valentine’s."

"About that my dear Graham," Arcane tugged the man towards the shower with a wicked smile, " - there is no doubt."

The End


End file.
